Poisoning and Silence
by Jetainia
Summary: Helga grows tired of Godric and Rowena arguing. Luckily for them, she sends Salazar to make them stop.


**MC4A and Hogwarts**

Fill 1  
Bingo Prompt: (3D) Rain/Drizzle  
Representations: Helga Hufflepuff; Salazar Slytherin; Helga is more dangerous than Salazar  
Bonus Challenges: Ladylike (Argumentative); Not a Lamp; White Dress  
Stacked with: Hogwarts; Fem Power Challenge; Spring Bingo; Shipping War; In a Flash (N); Click Bait It (N); Yellow Ribbon (N); Yellow Ribbon Redux (N); Spring Rain (N)  
House Hufflepuff  
Insane Prompts: (40) Canorous  
Biosciences Task 6 (Mediating a fight)  
Word count: 659

* * *

There was a time and place for arguing, Helga thought to herself as she plodded forward through the muddy ground. While you're lost in the woods with rain pouring down and too magically exhausted to cast any sort of repelling charm was not that time nor that place. Nevertheless, both Rowena and Godric had decided it to be a grand time to pick up where they had left off that morning with only a different subject as variety.

Helga groaned as she once more heard Rowena gasp and splutter before stating loudly, "I'll have you know that I'm close to creating a spell that will avert nonsense such as _this_."

Godric's reply was simple and snide. "That's all well and good, but it doesn't help us right now, does it?"

From beside her, Salazar murmured, "You'd think the cool rain would calm their tempers."

"We've tried splashing water on them before," she reminded him balefully. "Such a small inconvenience as being soaked won't stop those two."

"Sadly," Salazar said with a sigh, "you are correct. Remind me again why we are putting up with them?"

Helga shrugged. "They're smart, want to help the young ones learn how to control themselves and they're our friends." She grimaced as Godric's voice reached peak high pitch. "Go quiet them down, won't you?"

Salazar glanced back at their friends before nodding, water dripping into his voice from his wet hair and the still falling rain. "As you wish, my dear Helga."

She flicked her wet hands at him, succeeding only in making him laugh before he slowed down and let the two hotheads catch up. Godric and Rowena didn't even realise they had a companion—too caught up in deciding whose fault it was that they were trudging through the rain and lost.

They both quieted suddenly when Salazar come between them and clapped a hand on both of their shoulders. "Godric! Rowena!" he exclaimed with false cheer. "How lovely it is to hear your canorous tones echo through this wonderous forest."

"Salazar," Godric latched on the other man with desperation, "perhaps you can explain to Rowena here that it is _entirely_ her fault we are lost and exhausted."

Rowena huffed. "It is _not_ my fault we are wandering around in the mud _on foot_. We had some perfectly able Thestrals that were happy to carry us but you arrogantly send them away and say we don't need them! Don't you think a Thestral would be helpful right about now, Godric? They could fly up and, perhaps, help us get out of this stupid forest."

"Oh, yes, but weren't you the one going on and on about your fancy new spell that could point us anywhere we needed to go?"

"I also said it wasn't finished yet! You just never listen!"

Salazar squeezed them both tighter to him and said lowly, "If you two don't stop arguing right now, I will personally see to it that your next meal is poisoned. And Helga will be providing the poison, so don't think she'll help you." The unconcerned looks on their faces quickly turned to very concerned.

"It's bad enough trekking through the rain and mud without you two yelling at each other. Now, shall we call it a day on this particular argument?" He knew better than to suggest they stop arguing all together. That was what made them Godric and Rowena.

Silently, the two of them nodded and Salazar clapped them both on the back happily before speeding past them to rejoin Helga. After they had been walking in silence for several moments, Helga smiled at him in thanks. He clasped her hand in his own, telling her he was happy to do it. After all, they both knew that if _Helga_ had been the one to quiet them down, they would have had two very injured comrades. At least Salazar only threatened a bit of poisoning that would clear up in a day.


End file.
